


Memories Across the Dimensions

by AmJamis94



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmJamis94/pseuds/AmJamis94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is killed on a mission and is taken to the Soul Society, where she becomes a Shinigami. Ten years later, there is eveidence that her past is catching up with her. With friends old and new, can she save both worlds from utter destruction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Death of a Shinobi**

"Perimeter secure," she said into the small receiver at her throat.  

"Copy that, Jaguar," said her teammate. There was horrible reception and the radio kept cutting in and out."I'm going in," she heard from the other end.

"Hai," she replied. "God, I hate working in the mountains," the female ANBU thought to herself. All of a sudden a huge explosion went off in the area where her teammate was positioned. "Fox, are you all right?" she said into the mic. Silence. "Fox?" she called again, as panic started to take hold of her."Fox!" still silent. "Damn it Naruto, answer me!" she all but screamed. Static came through her earpiece, "Get…here…NOW…!" she heard her partner yell in pain as there was a large crash in the background.  

"I'll be right there!" she said and set off at a run.

**Naruto P.o.V**

"Get out of here!" he called over the roar of the flames that were quickly eating away at the building he was trapped in. "There's nothing you can do, NOW GO!" the connection cut off. He'd been careless. The enemy laid a tripwire that triggered an explosion. "Rookie mistake!" he chastised himself. He was now trapped under a huge piece of concrete wall.

"Fox!" he heard," Where are you!" 'Damn it! I thought I told her to go" he thought once he recognized the voice. "I'm over here!" he called. "Hang on! I'll be right there!" she called back to him. Naruto smirked beneath his ivory ANBU mask. 'Same old Sakura' he thought as he felt the pressure on his legs diminish as Sakura flipped over the wall fragment. She had pushed her mask up so that is rested on the side of her head. Her emerald eyes were full of concern and her lips were thin with worry. She scanned him over for any obvious injuries. When there were none she looked relieved. Naruto chuckled, "Whatever happened to 'Shinobi never show emotions'?" he asked chidingly.

"Whatever happened to 'Watch where you're going'?" she countered. Naruto sweat dropped. She had a point.

"Did you get the information?" she asked "Yep," he replied as he pulled up his mask, revealing the same happy, yet cocky face she knew and loved. "Good," she said as she wrapped her arm around his waist to help him walk. They had nearly made it to the exit when Sakura felt something thin press up against her ankle. 'SHIT! ,'she thought as she threw Naruto out the opening in the wall that the first blast had created just before a second barrage of explosions was triggered right behind her. She was blown out of the opening, but managed to land on top of Naruto to shield him from the brunt of the blast. A blinding pain exploded in her back as she rolled over to let him up.

"Sakura, are you all right?" Naruto asked as he sat up. There were kunai strewn all around him,' Damn the blast must've been hiding those,' he thought to himself. He looked over at Sakura. She was grimacing in pain and her breathing was short and ragged. She was deathly pale and there was a pool of red forming beneath her. "SAKURA!" he yelled and grabbed her shoulder. "I can't…breathe," she rasped, her eyes half closed. Naruto lifted her up so she was lying in his lap. He ran his hand along her back and found the kunai embedded in her lung. He quickly pulled it out and wrapped her torso in the bandages she always kept in her medic pouch. She coughed blood and the bandages quickly soaked through.

'Damn if only I knew medic ninjutsu,' he thought bitterly to himself.

"It's not…. your…. fault….Naruto….I…I was careless," she gasped and coughed again, her vision going fuzzy. "Hey," she said, reaching up to wipe Naruto's tears, " just remember one thing."

"No, don't talk, you'll be fine," he lied," you can tell me when we get back home."

"Just remember," She said, a sad smile on her face," in life or in death, I'll always believe in you." And with that, a single tear slid down Sakura's cheek as she closed her eyes for the final time. Her hand fell from Naruto's cheek as she slid into death's bittersweet embrace. Tears fell in rivers from Naruto's eyes. He pulled her close and clung to her for dear life as it started to rain. For a moment he thought her heard a chain rattle but then it thundered to he didn't pay it any mind. He picked up his best friend bridal style after pulling his mask back down over his grief-stricken face and made his way through the torrential downpour back to Konoha.

After all, shinobi show no emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Death

Sakura sat up and looked behind her. She saw herself, pale and lifeless. Realization hit her, "I'm dead," she whispered as she stood up. When she moved, she heard a chain rattle and she looked down, square in the middle of her chest a chain was connected to her sternum, a few links were still attached. She looked back to Naruto. She watched as he picked up her lifeless body and headed east, back toward Konohagakure.

Two days later, her funeral was held. She hid in the trees and watched as her friends and family bid their last farewells. She watched as her name was carved into the black memorial stone. Eventually each of her friends left one by one leaving a red rose at the base of the stone until only Naruto was left. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again, there was a man standing behind Naruto. It was odd because she'd never met him before so she couldn't fathom why he would attend her funeral. He was wearing a black kimono and a white haori with the kanji for "six" on his back. He had long black hair that was pinned up with some sort of clip. A blue scarf was wrapped around his neck and an ornate but worn katana was at his side. He was headed directly toward Sakura.

"Who are you?" she asked showing no hint of emotion.

"I am a shinigami," he said in an arrogant, yet emotionless voice, "my name however, is none of your concern. You won't remember any of this in the Soul Society anyway."

'CHAAAA! WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?' her inner roared in her mind. "Shinigami? You mean a death god?" she asked, trying not to sound too skeptical, and what's a Soul Society?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he said as he raised his sword so that the hilt was level with her forehead.

"Wait!"She said quickly, looking toward Naruto, "at least let me say goodbye."

Sakura crept up behind Naruto and fell to her knees. She wrapped her arms lightly around his neck and shoulders. "Remember, I'll always believe in you," she whispered onto his ear, as a single tear slid down her cheek. She wiped at it furiously as she stood up. She ran back to the safety of the trees before she could completely break down.

"All right, shinigami-sama," she said, wondering if the arrogant bastard really deserved her respect," I'm ready." He said nothing as he once again raised his arm and touched the hilt of his sword to her forehead and her world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Three: YOU! **

Sakura woke up in the middle of a dirt road. It was just before dawn from what she could tell. She looked down at herself, the chain was gone but she was still dressed in her ANBU uniform.

'What happened to me?' she asked herself as she wondered the deserted roads of her unknown location. Eventually, people began to slowly filter into the streets to set up shop for the day.

" **Ano, sumimasen**?" she asked and old woman selling combs and hairpins.

"Yes, can I help you, honey?" she replied in a grandmotherly tone.

"Could you tell me where I am? I've never seen this place before." She said.

"Why you're in the Soul Society, Dearie," she said. Her tone suggested that she thought Sakura had asked the most stupid question in the world.

Just then it all came crashing back. She remembered everything, her friends, her family, Naruto, how she died. Everything.

"Can you tell me where to find a shinigami?" she asked. That bastard owed her answers and dammit, she was going to get them.

"Oh," she said, surprised," they live in the Seireite. The security there is really tight and they don't just let anyone in. you have to be a shinigami."

"Where is it?"

"It's in the middle of the city."

" **Arigatou gozaimasu** ," she said and turned toward the tallest building she saw. She surveyed the area to make sure no one was watching and started up the side of the building. She quickly found the Seireite, not that it was hard to find. It looked like a labyrinth; full of passageways and dead ends.

When she saw which way she needed to head, she jumped off the roof with an exasperated sigh, and headed off toward the Seireite. She was grumbling something about an arrogant dick and ripping the stick out of his ass and beating him like a piñata.

 

_** Meanwhile in the Seireite…. ** _

 

The gate closed behind an orange-haired shinigami. Damn he was pissed. He'd just gotten his ass handed to him by Kenpachi, again.

"Ichigo!" someone called from behind, but he ignored them and kept walking. The next thing he knew, someone's foot was firmly planted into the back of his skull.

"Hello to you, too, Rukia," he said in a bored tone.

"I told you to wait for me," she said angrily.

"Whatever," he said and they continued to wonder through the Rukon District until they came upon something strange, or rather, someone.

The woman had pink hair! PINK! Not that he was one to judge, but even that couldn't be natural. She was wearing black, skin-tight shorts that stopped at her mid-thigh. Her shirt was long-sleeved and was also black and ended just below her rib cage. She wore white painted armor and kept a short sword on her back. On her left shoulder was some kind of swirly tattoo. She had a white porcelain mask on the side of her head; it was painted to look like a jaguar. She wore a blank expression, but was grumbling something under her breath.

"Hey, Rukia, who's that? I've never seen her around before "he asked.

"I don't know, let's ask," she said, and before he could stop her, she was running toward the stranger.

"Um, excuse me," she said and the girl looked up.

"Shinigami," was all she said as Ichigo finally caught up with Rukia.

"We were just wondering who you were, we've never seen you before," asked the little brunette.

The girl with the pink hair looked at them, blinked, and continued silently on her way.

Ichigo grabbed her shoulder," Hey, so I know she's not exactly subtle, but you don't have to be rude," he said.

Her head flipped around on her neck and he caught a glimpse of her expression and froze. He'd never seen someone so cold and calculating, yet, at the same time so full of emotion, even if just for a split second. Her face almost instantly went blank again as she flipped him over her head and planted him on his back.

"WHAT THE…" he started when he finally caught his breath again.

"Sorry," she interrupted," but shinigami tend to piss me off'" she finished coldly and tried to continue on her way.

"HEY!" yelled Rukia as she aimed a round house kick to Sakura's head.

"Rukia," a cold voice that all three of them recognized said.

Sakura flipped her head back and looked straight into the face of that arrogant shinigami she was so mad at.

"You" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Shinigami Interrogation**

 

 

"You!" the young woman said in annoyance, though her face didn't show it.

"Me, "he said emotionlessly," do I know you?"

"I don't know Mr. I-Won't-Give-You-My-Name-Because-You-Won't-Remember-It-Anyway, do you?" the lack of emotion in her voice made her statement that much more menacing.

"Brother?" Rukia asked obviously confused.

Byakuya studied the woman. She did seem vaguely familiar. In his mind he saw flashes of a large stone in the middle of a cemetery, a group of blank faced people; a woman with rose colored hair, watching them; Byakuya's eyes widened slightly in recognition.

"You're that shinobi girl. You remember that?"he asked calmly, though on the inside he was completely astounded.

"Uh, I'll take Dumb-Ass questions for five-hundred," she said, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Brother, how can she remember?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not sure; we should bring her to see Yammamoto Sou-Taichou." He said.

"Whoa! Wait a minute," a forgotten Ichigo exclaimed," I thought that once a soul passes on, the forget everything they knew from when they were alive."

"They do, or, at least I thought they did," Rukia said, confused.

Byakuya turned to face the woman," If you want your answers, then I suggest you come with me."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, but didn't say a word as she followed him through Soul Society. As they walked she started to think of her home in Konohagakure,' I wonder how everyone is doing there' she thought.

After almost an hour, the group came to a large gate, where they were promptly let in. Byakuya lead them through a maze of hallways and corridors until they eventually came to a large doorway. Just as Byakuya was about to knock, someone called out to him. And they all turned to face the newcomer.

"Well, Byakuya," said a man wearing a pink flowered kimono over his white haori," Who is this?"he gestured toward Sakura with a smirk. He was about a head taller than her and looked kind of scruffy. Sakura could smell the sake on his breath and it reminded her of Tsunade. He was walking with another man who had long white hair and donned the same white haori that Byakuya and the other one had. He was very pale, like he'd been sick for a long time, though he had a bright smile on his face.

"It's not what you are insinuating Captain Kyouraku, I assure you. She claims to remember her life from the world of the living."Byakuya stated, and the other two men's eyes widened."I'm taking her to Yammamoto Sou-Taichou to find out what is to be done with her."

"Captain Ukitake," Rukia asked," have you ever heard of this happening before?"

"No I haven't, have you Shunsui?" the one with the white hair answered

"No, but it might be possible," the scruffy one in the pink kimono said. Sakura made a mental note of these captains' identities.

"Ahem," she coughed, "you know, I'm still here."

"My apologies, Miss, how rude of us," Ukitake said. "We should go inside," he said and lead the way through the door into a large room. It seemed they interrupted something, since there were two lines of people in white haoris and a very old man at the head of the room. Captains Kyouraku and Ukitake filled two of the six empty spaces in the lines and Byakuya knelt on one knee and addressed the elder.

"Captain Kuchiki," the man said in a condescending tone," what is the meaning of this?" The room was absolutely silent as he eyed Sakura. "And who is this you've brought with you?"

"Sir, this girl, though I have no knowledge about how possible this might be, claims that she can remember her life from before she passed on." Byakuya stated, though slightly hesitant.

The room was quiet. Sakura stood tall under the scrutinizing gaze of the head captain, her emotions and expressions expertly hidden under a mask of calm indifference.

"How do you know she is not lying to you, captain?" he finally asked.

"I was the one who helped her move on," he answered truthfully," she recognized me when she ran into my **imouto**  and the Substitute Shinigami in the Rukon District." Sakura snorted.

"Yah, a lot of sympathy you have for the dead," she said, words drenched in sarcasm, some of the other captains cracked a smile but quickly sobered when Yammamoto began to speak again.

"Can you prove it  **onna**? Give me your name and where you came from," he demanded. Her brows furrowed as she thought. She wasn't sure how much information about her home she should divulge. 'The bare minimum should suffice,' she thought to herself.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I come from Konohagakure," she said simply.

There were whispers among the captains as Yammamoto ordered a strange man with raccoon eyes and a sinister smile to retrieve her file. When he returned a few minutes later and told the head captain that what she said was true, the interrogation continued.

"What is Konohagakure?" he asked her.

"Konohagakure is a shinobi village in the Land of Fire. It is known for the strength and integrity of its shinobi as well as its civilian people." She answered carefully. Yammamoto looked to 'Coon man and he nodded.

"Who were you there? I'm assuming but the way you are dressed and how you hold yourself that you were a shinobi. What was your rank?"He continued, all eyes were on her as he waited for her response.

"In order for you to understand my rank, you would have to, first learn how we rank our shinobi," she said and waited for Yammamoto to signal her to go on.

"The ranking ranges from Gennin to ANBU ranks, in order to reach the next rank a shinobi must pass a series of tests that get increasingly difficult and are often life-threatening. Gennin are our rookies fresh out of the academy, next is Chunnin, then Jounnin, ANBU or Special Assassination and Tactical Squad, and finally our village leader, the Hokage. As for my rank; I am an ANBU Captain, Taijutsu master, top medic, and apprentice under our Hokage," Sakura answered.

The captains all grew silent; they all had knowledge of the Elemental Continent, but had never met any of the shinobi that resided there.

**Yammamoto P.o.V.**

'An ANBU?' the Head Captain thought, she looks so young, and she recollects everything, too. She is a very strong young woman and could be a very powerful ally.

"How old are you, Haruno-san?" he inquired.

"I'm sixteen," she said as if it were the most normal thing in the world for a sixteen-year-old to be a skilled and accomplished assassin.

"Oh! So young, and a top rank as well?" Ukitake gasped.

Sakura nodded and the captains just stared."Any other questions?" she asked.

Captain Hitsuguya stepped forward, "Tell me, Haruno-san, how did you die?"

** Sakura P.o.V. **

Sakura watched as a short captain with white hair and ice green eyes stepped forward. 'He's a captain?' she thought to herself, 'He doesn't look much older than Konohamaru.'

"Tell me, Haruno-san," he said coldly, "how did you die?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed the pain of leaving her friends and family so soon still fresh in her mind. She felt her lips harden into a thin line and her calm mask became more forced.

"I died,  **Chibi-Taichou** , protecting my team mate and helping my country defend itself against a terrorist threat." Her voice quivered slightly as she spoke.

The room was silent yet again as Sakura gathered herself. She then looked to Yammamoto expectantly. He then turned to the Coon Man yet again. "Well Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"She is telling the truth. Amazing! She actually does remember everything. What a fine specimen she is," he said in a raspy voice that made chills run down Sakura's spine.

Everyone stood quietly for awhile. Yammamoto was thinking

"You know Haruno-san; I've only ever met one other person like you," he said.

"Really?" she said, intrigued, "who?"

"Why don't you come out," He said to, seemingly, no one. All of sudden in a puff of smoke, a very familiar form appeared.

Sakura gasped, wide-eyed, "No way!


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5: Captain Sakura? **

"You've got to be kidding me," Sakura mumbled miserably. Not quite believing the figure standing before her when the smoke cleared.

"Oh! You don't remember me Sakura-Chan? I'm hurt," the man said, anime tears streaming down his face.

"Of all the people I could have been stuck with after death, it had to be THIS pervert," she growled, she was starting to get a headache.

"You two know each other?" Yammamoto asked, surprised.

"Unfortunately," she said.

"Saku-Chan, you've grown up so much," she said as he slung an arm around her shoulders, his hand snaking underneath the breastplate of her armor. Her mask of calm shattered and a vein instantly pooped up on her forehead. She gripped his forearm and flipped him over her head.

"ERO-SENNIN!" she shouted as she chucked Jiraiya at a wall, leaving a six-inch deep imprint of him as he slid down the wall and landed on his head. "Bastard," she said irritation and annoyance, clear as day on her face.

The Shinigami just stared, even Byakuya's widened; they had never seen such strength before.

"Now, now, Sakura," Jiraiya chided," is that any way to treat the novelist who used YOU as an inspiration in his last novel?"

Sakura paled, her eyes widened in horror,"you didn't."

"Now don't be afraid to show a little gratitude, Saku-Chan," she said, digging his hole that much deeper.

Sakura composed herself,"Jiraiya, do you remember who I've been training under for the last three years?" she asked, her voice eerily calm.

"Of course! It was Tsuna-"he couldn't finish as Sakura's fist promptly made friends with his jaw. His head snapped back as he went flying through the thick wooden doors. He somersaulted, face-over-ass, before he landed face-first in a pond about sixty yards away from the doorway.

Realizing where she was and who was there she turned to Yammamoto. "My apologies, sir, but may we continue this in a moment?"

A speechless head captain could only gape and nod like the rest of the fish-eyed Shinigami.

"Thank you," she said as she bowed respectfully. She then spun around on her heel, centered all of her chakra to her feet, and sprinted after the soon-to-be hamburger meat.

The conference room was absolutely silent. A pin could have dropped in Hueco Mundo and it still would have sounded like Yammamoto had just hit a gong. Kenpachi Zaraki was the first person to recover.

I like this girl!" he said and started to laugh his crazy ass off.

A forgotten Ichigo looked around the room. All the captains were as white as their haoris and he was pretty sure Toshiro pissed himself.

"Well, Damn!" he stated simply. The other Shinigami just nodded in agreement. 'Damn' was an understatement.

 

** Half an Hour Later **

 

Sakura was kneeling before Yammamoto the same way she would Tsunade. Jiraiya was sitting next to her, yoga-style, holding a piece of meat to his black, swollen eye, ginning like a fool. He was missing a few teeth. Sakura was staring at him like a hawk does her prey. Yammamoto cleared his throat to get her attention.

"As you are all probably aware, there have been more recent sightings of arrancars and Espada recently. They are getting faster and stronger. I think all the captains have come to the same conclusion, we need more captains to lead and train our squads," he said.

"Excuse me," Sakura said," forgive the interruption, but what does this have to do with me?"

"I was getting to that. As you know we are short three captains and this leaves us at a great disadvantage. The only way I see to level the playing field is to fill those empty slots."

Sakura was getting curious, 'What's this old geezer planning?' she thought.

"But sir, who will fill take their places?" said a captain, with what looked like a bucket on his head, asked.

"Well that's where these shinobi come in. Tell me Miss. Haruno, how well do you fight with a katana?"he asked her.

'Uh-oh, I think I know where this is headed,' she thought to herself.

"In order to become an ANBU, Jounnin shinobi are expected to mater all forms of weaponry from senbon to archery, katanas included. As for how well I fought with one? Well, only one person was ever able to beat me," she said, the memory of said person still stuck a nerve. 'Stupid bird-ass,' she mentally added.

Again, Yammamoto and the other captains were amazed at the girl's strength, knowledge, and power at such a young age.

"Sir where are you going with this?" said a young woman with pig-tail braids asked.

"We have three empty slots and we are at a disadvantage," the head captain repeated. All eyes were on him and they were very curious about what he was going to say next."What I am asking you Miss. Haruno, is if you would be willing to train as a Shinigami, and fill one of our empty captain positions."

Everyong in the room gasped, and Sakura's jaw almost dropped. Almost.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Zanpakuto**

Sakura ran through the forest, jumping from branch to branch. She looked as though she was focusing on an intense training regimen, but, in reality, her mind was elsewhere.

_Flashback_

" _Well?" Yammamoto after a few minutes, still awaiting her answer._

_Sakura didn't know what to say, 'Me?' she thought, her mind reeling, 'A captain?' she'd been a captain in the ANBU, but this was a whole new playing field._

" **CHAAA!"** _her inner shouted,"_ **It's about time we were put in charge!"**

" _Miss Haruno?" she heard Ukitake prompt from behind her. Sakura sighed in resignation._

" _Where I come from, shinobi a viewed as nothing more than tools,"she said, looking the Sou-Taichou directly in the eye," We are paid to kill as well as protect. We are taught from an early age that we have no emotions and if you show those no-existent emotions, you are considered weak. If that is the type of person you want as a squad captain, then so be it."_

" _So you will accept?" he asked her._

" _Hai," she replied, confirming her new position as captain._

**_END_ **

Sakura was coming to a clearing in the forest. It seemed to have an almost overwhelming amount of chakra flowing from this one point.

'Good this will do nicely,' she thought, as she walked up to a large oak tree. Its roots were as thick as her arms were long and delved deep into the earth. She could feel the energy radiating throughout the small glen.

"This must be what Ukitake-san was talking about," she whispered to herself.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was waiting outside the conference room. 'How the hell am I supposed to get a Zanpakuto?' she asked herself , she'd taken up residence in the Seireite almost two weeks ago and still hadn't figured it out._

" _Ah, there you are, Haruno-san," a cheerful voice behind her said. She turned around to face a certain white-haired captain," Oh, hello, Ukitake-san." She said._

" _You seem distracted," he observed," I thought you weren't allowed to show that?"_

" _You're right," she said as a small distant smile formed on her lips, "But then again, I was the one that was considered weak."_

_Ukitake seemed surprised by this,"You? Weak?" Sakura nodded sadly, then, determination flashed in her eyes,"But I am constantly trying to prove them wrong."_

_The captain chuckled, "You sound like someone else I know," he said under his breath._

" _Ukitake-Taichou?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _I've noticed that all of the Shinigami here have swords. If I am to become captain, am I to assume I need one as well?" she asked._

" _You mean no one has told you how to summon your Zanpakuto?" he asked her in surprised. She shook her head, "I don't even know if I have one."_

" _Everyone has a Zanpakuto," he explained," a Zanpakuto is essentially an extension of your soul. It takes on weapon form and based on how much reishi you have, the more powerful it is. The strength and size of your Zanpakuto also depend on the strength of one's soul and their will power. Your sword has three states, a sealed state, which looks like a normal katana. The second state is Shikai, or released the released form of your sword. The third and final state of your Zanpakuto is called Bankai. This is the ultimate form of your sword. When in Bankai, you are at your most powerful."_

_Sakura nodded in understanding, "What is this thing called Reishi?" she asked, looking around. While Ukitake was speaking, he'd lead her into a small garden. There were sakura trees and cosmos flowers all in full bloom and a small pond filled with beautiful water lilies and koi fish._

" _Reishi is what you would call chakra or something similar to that. Every living thing in Soul Society has it. it's just a matter of being able to control it," he said and let Sakura soak in all that information for a few minutes._

" _But you said that everyone has a Zanpakuto,"she said,"then why didn't the people I met before have one?"_

" _You mean the people of the Rukon District?" Ukitake asked he and she nodded, "Those people don't know how to summon their sword, they usually get that training if they enter the Shinigami Academy,"_

_Sakura thought a bit more, "How do I summon mine?" she finally asked._

" _Ah! The question of the day,"he replied, looking pleased," You have to go to a place where there is naturally a large concentration if reishi and manifest it into a physical form through meditation. I warn you though, it's no easy task."_

**END**

Sakura sat lotus style on one of the largest roots closest to the base of the tree. She closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply, going into a half-asleep state.

'Okay, if reishi is the same as chakra, then if I center my chakra, I'll also be centering my reishi, 'she thought to herself, she took another long deep breath and pulled all her chakra into the middle of her chest. She stayed that way for almost three hours before she contemplated giving up for the day, but when she felt a small tug at her consciousness, she opened her eyes and the forest around her was gone.

In place of the peaceful glen she was in previously, her eyes fell on an extremely familiar sight that brought tears to her eyes. She saw the three giant stumps in the ground she knew so well, along with the shuriken scarred target dummies and the craters she'd learned to create while Naruto was away with Jiraiya. "Training Ground 7? Impossible," she whispered to herself in disbelief.

"Welcome, Sakura-sama," a voice behind her said.

Sakura whipped around to meet the eyes of a young man about her age. He was about six feet tall and had a slim build. His skin was pale like ivory and he had shaggy, bluish-black hair. Not that any of that caught her eyes. No, she was too busy staring into the emerald-green orbs that were his eyes.

'Who are you?' she thought to herself and the man smirked.

"My name is Kage no Ryuu," he said as if reading her thoughts, "Welcome to your inner world."

Sakura's face was one big question mark. 'Inner world?' she thought, surveying the grounds around her.

"Does it look familiar?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"This is the place where Kakashi-sensei gave us our first test. Not one of us could get those damn bells off of him," she said, smirking at the memory of Naruto tied to a stump afterward, while she and Sasuke ate their lunches, eventually letting him have them. "You said my inner world? What does that mean?"

"This place is different that your original surroundings, correct?" he said and she nodded," Well, technically you are still there, but your mind isn't. This world is hidden deep in your subconscious. "

Sakura heard birds chirping, she felt the breeze hit her cheeks, the smell honeysuckle in the air, 'In my mind? I don't think so; this seems way too real, 'she thought. "If this is all in my mind, then why are you here? I've never met anyone like you before," she said giving him a somewhat questioning look.

Kage no Ryuu smiled," That's easy, I'm your Zanpakuto."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Enemy Alliances**

 

Sakura stared at the man surprised.

"Zan-Zanpakuto?" she stuttered, there was no way this handsome guy was a sword, let alone an extension of  _HER_  soul."You're my Zanpakuto?"

"I am,"he said matter-of-factly." Why else would I be here?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Then why haven't I met you before?" she asked him skeptically.

"The answer to that is quite simple; you've never looked for me. But on an occasion of heightened emotion, you were able to hear me in your head," he explained. "I believe it was when that Naruto person did or said something stupid, that you heard me the most. I was also the reason you were able to expel that Pig-girl from your mind during your Chunnin Exams."

Sakura thought back to that exact moment, she was tired and hurt, she thought she had just been hallucinating when she heard the voice scream at Ino to get out of her head. Her eyes widened as she realized that Kage no Ryuu had been the one yelling.

"You were that voice I heard?"she asked. He nodded and a she gave him a wide smile."You save my life many times, thank you."

"Hmph, think of it as 'self-preservation'" he said with a slight blush dusting his face. "So are you ready for your crash course in becoming a squad captain?" he asked her.

Sakura grinned at his attempt to save face," Have I ever turned down a challenge?" she answered and he grinned. "Quick question though, "she said, "will I still be able to use all of my ninja techniques?"

"Yes," he answered," in fact, I'm not going to teach you Kido. In the matter of no-hands combat, it is better to stick with what you have practiced instead of having a newly learned technique fail you on the battle field."

"Right," she said, pleased with the answer he gave her. The two then fell into a fighting stance, a katana materializing in each of their hands. "In order to obtain your Bankai, you must defeat me in battle."

Sakura's eyes widened," B-But I haven't even gotten my sword yet," she protested. Kage no Ryuu just smiled at her. "When you successfully discovered your Inner World, your Zanpakuto revealed itself to you. If you concentrate, you can sense you physical body." Sakura did as he said. She could fell the tree roots underneath her as well as the weight of a sword in her hand, lying across her lap."And when I told you my name, I gave you the knowledge and skills you would need to use your Shikai. Now are you ready to achieve Bankai?" he asked her and she nodded and fell back into her fighting stance. "I have to warn you, I won't be going easy on you," he said and lunged at her, which she blocked like it was nothing.

Sakura smirked," I'd be insulted of you did. Is that all you got?"she said and lunged forward with her own blade, which Kage no Ryuu blocked effortlessly. He grinned at her as a silent challenge was shared between them. He countered her attacks just as well as she countered his. The sound of clashing blades echoed throughout the training grounds as the battle ensued.

 

**Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo…**

 

Three men walked silently along the stark white passages of Las Noches. One hade silver hair and wore a white kimono. You couldn't see his eyes because he kept them squinted. The next man was somewhat reptilian. He had long, dark, greasy hair and ash-colored skin. His acid yellow eyes that resembled those of a cobra and contrasted significantly with the lavender butt-bow he wore around his waist. The third man was considerably younger than the other two, still practically a teenager. He walked with a proud stride and his face was always cold and emotionless. He surveyed his surroundings with eyes like coal. His hair, however, would remind someone of some kind of bird: a duck maybe? Although anyone who valued their life would never point that out.

"So, Snake-man," the silver0hairedman started," why is it you want to meet with Aizen-sama?"

"My business is my own," said man snapped, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Okay, okay, don't bite my head off," he said raising both his hands in a sign of surrender." Just curious, though, but what's with the kid?"A kunai appeared out of nowhere and embedded itself a hairs breadth away from Squinty's ear. The older man chuckled," My apologies Gin-san, but you shouldn't underestimate Sasuke, it may get you killed." Gin broke into a cold sweat when he looked over to said person. If looks could kill he'd be dead ten times over already. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze to a set of large white doors. "I'll be right back," he said," I got to tell the boss you're here" he then slipped through the door.

"Orochimaru-sama," he said after Gin went inside," why are we here? We don't need any help taking down the Leaf." The snake man chuckled.

"Don't let your pride get the best of you, Sasuke. You are strong, yes, but not strong enough to take down all of Konoha by yourself. If you want your revenge, they have the means to achieve it. Don't do anything rash that would prevent them from getting what we came here for. Do you understand me Sasuke?"

"Hn," he replied as the doors opened up again.

"Lord Aizen welcomes you," Gin said as he gestured for the two guests to enter. Through the doorway, there was a long white table lined with tall white chairs. Sitting at the table were twelve people. All of them save two had what looked like bone somewhere on their bodies. The two men who didn't have bone on their person, besides Squinty, was a brown haired man sitting at the head of the table and the dark-skinned man with braided hair sitting to his right.

"Welcome, Orochimaru-san," said the man at the head of the table; his face wore a calm, yet chilling smile," to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Straight to the point as always, Aizen-san," Orochimaru said, smirking. "I was merely inquiring about the little Shinigami problem you seem to be having. Your goals are very similar to my own, and I'm only suggesting an arrangement that would be mutually beneficial."

Aizen's eyes narrowed," Go on."

"You see, as the Seireite has been quite the thorn in your side, the Village of Konohagakure has been equally troublesome for me and my friend here," he said, gesturing toward Sasuke."I thought there would be nothing that would hinder the mighty Sannin, Orochimaru, from his goals," Aizen said a triumphant smirk on his face." Well, the warriors of Konoha take everything I throw at them and more, not unlike your Shinigami." Orochimaru countered.

A man with blue hair snorted," Ha, and what makes you think that we need help from a couple of pipsqueaks like you?" the next thing he knew there was a kunai embedded into the back of his chair and his cheek was bleeding. He froze, wide-eyed and gaping like a fish out of water. He scanned the room for anything that might tell him who threw it. His eyes fell on to the newcomers, neither of them had moved, or so it seemed. Upon further examination, the boy's features had changed slightly, instead of their original onyx color; they were now a deep, bloody crimson.

"Now, now, Grimjow," an amused Aizen said," it's best not to underestimate them, they are Shinobi after all."

"Shinobi?" the people sitting around the table whispered amongst themselves. Aizen looked toward Orochimaru, another creepy smile on his face.

"Very well, Orochimaru, I don't see any problem helping an old friend," he said."I'm glad you think so as well," Orochimaru said. "Now that our business is out of the way, care to introduce me to your friend, Orochimaru?" Aizen asked, gesturing toward Sasuke, who had remained silent throughout their entire transaction.

"Of course, how rude of me," Orochimaru said." This is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" Aizen said," I thought that clan was all but extinct."

"Hn, there are only two members of the Uchiha clan left alive," said Sasuke," only myself and my older brother remain," he spoke with the same amount of disgust and venom lacing his voice as he always had when he talked about Itachi.

"I see," Aizen said after a few seconds," there are still a few Uchiha left then. I believe it will be interesting to witness what will happen in the future."

"As do I," Orochimaru said, and evil smile gracing his zombie-like face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Arrancar Shinobi**

Sakura all but sprinted as she tore through the Seireite. She had just gotten back from the Realm of the Living and was on her way to give her report to the head captain. She still couldn't believe what she had seen. The events that had transpired during her most recent encounter with an Espada were most unsettling.

 

**_The Day Before_ **

 

_Sakura ran though the crowded streets of Karakura Town, checking her phone every few minutes. "Dammit! That idiot Kurosaki is there already," she swore at herself," Ichigo only ever manages to piss them off." She flipped her phone out once more and dialed a few numbers and waited for the other line to answer," Do you have the location Kira-san?"_

" _Hai, Taichou. Groups three and four are already in position awaiting your orders," the voice on the other line said._

" _Good, stand by and until I get there, and DON'T let Kurosaki do anything stupid," as she said that there was a loud explosion and several screams on the other end._

" _Gomenasai, Taichou-sama, it's a bit late for that," he said. Sakura let out a snarl that would send Zaraki running for the hills._

" _All right then, your orders are to assist as needed, and don't take any unnecessary risks."_

" _Yes ma'am," came her reply and the both hung up. She had just rounded the last corner when she spotted the red-headed idiot in all his glory, sword flailing and a bleeding gash across his chest. He lunged toward a blue haired man in a white kimono. Blood was streaked through his hair and on his face, but what Sakura noticed first, however, was the hole straight through his chest about six inches in diameter. 'Arrancar,' she thought darkly. There was something familiar about this one though, but she couldn't place it. She stood and watched the fight unfold for several minutes before something threw her off. The Arrancar started to form the hand signs that she knew so well._

" _Impossible," she whispered," there's no way."_

_One of her subordinates ran up to her, "Captain, what is he doing? "she asked, noting the almost imperceptible fear in her captain's eyes. The Arrancar brought his hands to his mouth and drew in a deep breath, "SQUAD THREE RETREAT!" she called to her squad, but she was too late._

_"FIRE STYLE-PHEONIX FLOWER JUSTU!"he cried._

_Though most of her team got away safely, four of her men were consumed by the blast before they could even hear her call to retreat. As she heard their screams of anguish and the smell of burning flesh permeated the air, Sakura was filled to the brim with rage and sorrow. Anyone within a ten-mile radius could feel the power radiating off of the former Konoha konoichi. Though on her face was a stone-cold mask of calm, her squad knew without a doubt writhing in agony over the loss of her treasured comrades._

" _YOU BASTARD!" she called through her calm façade," YOU WILL PAY FOR THE LIVES YOU HAVE ENDED WITH YOUR OWN!" and with that said she drew her blade and the rest of her squad followed suit._

" _Oh really?" he said, like the cocky prick he was," and how do you expect to achieve that, Pinky?"_

" _Kira, now!" she called to her lieutenant, the two groups of Shinigami that were laying in wait barreled out of the bushes surrounding the area and every Shinigami able to fight rushed the Arrancar at full speed. After about a half an hour of nonstop fighting, the Arrancar realized that he couldn't take on an entire squad by himself he retreated into the rift in the sky he created when he arrived in the Land of the Living. Sakura charged after him and aimed a deadly blow at his neck but the rift closed just as she brought down her sword, slashing nothing but empty air._

" _Damn it," she said and looked at her team, "Gather the injured and the dead, we will regroup at the Uruhara Shop and continue to Soul Society from there."_

" _YES, MA'AM!"_

**_END_ **

 

Sakura came to a pair of red doors that she knew very well and took a moment to compose herself. It had been ten years since she first saw them. She could still pinpoint the crack in one of the doors she made when she put Jiraiya's face through them. Sakura smirked at the memory, but then her face fell into the oh-so-familiar mask of stony indifference and she knocked on the door.

"Enter," she heard as the head captain's lieutenant opened the door to let her in. Sakura entered quickly and knelt on one knee in front of the Sou-Taichou, just as she had with Tsunade in her ANBU days. It was a habit she was never able to break.

"Sir, I have my report from Karakura," she said.

"Oh? And is it so important that you have to deliver it in person rather than your usual methods?" Yammamoto inquired.

"Hai, in the most recent encounter with an Arrancar, namely an Espada, the fighting style he exhibited was one I haven't seen in many years." She thought back to the day when Kakashi had been helping Sasuke perfect it in a one-on-one training session.

"How so? Explain," he said, as his expression grew concerned.

"This technique, it's not something one could easily master. It takes years of training. The skills needed to master it aren't typically found in Arrancars, or even Hallows for that matter. Even many shinobi in my homeland find the technique difficult. Only one clan in the entire Leaf Village could do it; the Uchiha," she explained.

"So what does that mean, Captain Haruno?" Yammamoto asked.

"It means, Captain, that the Espada used a shinobi technique. It is one that I am very familiar with," she explained .

"Are our forces here enough to defeat them?"

"Maybe, I know of a few people in my squad, five, maybe seven of my better fighters, but in the other squads I have no idea. Based on my current knowledge, even with the help of Kurosaki and his friends, I would say the odds are not in our favor." She said

"I see," he captain responded. They stood in silence for a few moments each racking their brains for a solution. Then, a light bulb in Sakura's head lit up.

"Captain," she started.

"hn,"

"I heard that Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends were able to cross in to the Soul Society while they were still living, is that correct?" she asked him.

"Yes, that's true," his answer laced with suspision,"Where are you going with this?"

"Would it be possible to open a Senkaimon Gate to the Konohagakure? The shinobi there are well equipped to fight against these techniques, many of them have already fought the Uchiha many times before," she suggested. Yammamoto considered her proposal.

"Hn, you are dismissed Captain Haruno," he said.

"Hai, Sou-Taichou," Sakura answered and left the room in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

"Lieutenant, Bring me Captain Kuchiki," he ordered, Haruno had never lead him astray in the past so heeding her advice would be the wisest action at the moment. 'It seems we will have to call in reinforcements,' he thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Shinobi Intervention**

 

The man looked wistfully at the picture on his nightstand. Four faces were visible in the plain wooden frame, one of them his own. The three of them had all been about twelve at the time, with their sensei in the background, and although only one eye was visible, it held the most amazing grin that was full of pride at his students, though he didn’t show it very often back then.

“It’s already been ten years,” the blonde man sighed as he picked it up and sat down on his bed. His fingers traced the rose-colored locks of his now deceased team mate. Her smile was so innocent, so full of excitement for what the years would hold for her as she rose through the ranks. This photo was taken before all of the pain and betrayal had marred the once hopeful spirit of the young girl he once knew and turned her in to the fiercest and most loyal friend he could have ever had.

‘It’s been so long, yet it feels as though no time has passed at all, as if it has just happened and the wound still fresh.’ He thought to himself as he set the frame back on to the table and ran his hand through the mop of gold on his head until his fingers met the metal headband that adorned his brow and began tracing the leaf symbol etched into it.

“Naruto, if you don’t hurry, Tsunade-sama will start the meeting without us!” his wife called from downstairs.

“Hai, I’m coming,” he replied and headed out the door and made his way to the Hokage Tower.

****

** Earlier that morning…. **

_A buxom blonde sat slumped at a large desk filled with mountains of paper work with her name on them. There were empty bottles of sake strewn across the floor and the entire room smelled of stale liquor._

_She sighed and turned her chair around to face the window that spanned the entire length of the wall. She looked out across the village and saw the scars of battles past and the potential of the generations to come. These were a people who saw hell and still woke up each morning with a smile on their faces and persevered despite the constant danger of living in a shinobi village. She sat and stared out the window until she heard a knock at her door._

_“Yes?” she called as her assistant and oldest friend opened the door and peaked through._

_“Pardon me, Tsunade-sama, but there are two men who wish to speak with you. They say it is of great importance,” Shizune said as she stepped inside and waited for a reply._

_“Who are they? What do they want?” the Hokage asked, not at all pleased at the thought of being bothered today of all days._

_“I’m sorry, I don’t know,” Shizune said regretfully,” All they told me is that they are on behalf of their commander.”_

_Tsunade thought for a moment.  Her brow wrinkled in concentration as she wondered why any of the local lords would need shinobi assistance in civilian peace times._

_“Alright, let them in, but be on your guard, they may be working for HIM,” she said cautiously as she fingered a few of the shuriken that she kept hidden in her desk._

_Shizune bowed and quickly left the room to fetch their “guests”. A few moments later Shizune returned with two men. The first one to enter was a man who looked to be in his mid twenties to early thirties. He had long black hair that was pinned into some sort of clip that held it in place over his left eye, which, like his right, was colored a cold, gunmetal grey.   He was wearing a black kimono and a white haori. he katana hung at his hip looked like it had seen many battles. The second man was just an inch or two shorted than the first and appeared to be in his early twenties. He had bright red hair that was styled in what could only be described as a pineapple top, not unlike Shikamaru’s.  He wore a white headband over what might be perceived as tribal tattoos. His red brown eyes seemed bored as he took in his surroundings, but Tsunade knew that that was only a front to cover the calculations and scenarios going on inside his mind. This man was also in a black kimono, but the only other adornment was a wooden badge with the kanji for the number six on his left sleeve. He too, wore a battle worn katana at his side. The Hokage could tell that these men were both well-seasoned warriors because neither of their hands left the sheaths of their swords, like they had to be ready to strike at any moment._

_“What can I help you gentlemen with?” she asked them expectantly._

_The one in the white haori stepped forward, ”My name is Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, this is my second in command First Lieutenant Renji Abarai. We are Shinigami and we have come at the insistence of our commanding officer. “ he started,” our jobs are to help the souls of the departed pass on to the next world, but due to a new threat to all the worlds, not just the land of the dead, our missions have been deterred by the assault of a new threat that even some of our most seasoned warriors don’t know how to handle.”_

_“And how am I supposed to help you? How do you know my shinobi can take on this threat?” Tsunade asked, intrigued._

_“We come from a place called the Soul Society, it is the place where people, mostly fighters and warriors go to live in peace, once they pass on, souls who were extremely strong willed and powerful sometimes choose to become Shinigami,” he said, in a manner much ;like a teacher would talk to his student. “Naturally, we have a few shinobi from this world as well among our ranks.”_

_“Yah, some of them are pretty pervy, too” Renji mumbled under his breath._

_It was at that remark that Tsunade started to think. “Shizune,”_

_“Y-Yes, ma’am!”_

_“Summon the Eleven along with Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi.”_

_“Hai,” she said as she bowed and left the room, little piggy in tow, leaving the Hokage and the two new comers to their thoughts._

** END FLASHBACK **

Naruto burst through the door with h a loud, ” I’M HERE GRANNY!!!”

Everyone in the room sweat dropped. Though most of them were used to the loudmouth’s outbursts, they were still embarrassed that he show such a lack of discipline to the newcomers/prospective clients. The blonde stood up straight and looked around the room

‘Geez, this must be a really important mission if Kakashi-sensei is here on time,’ he thought to himself as he stood next to his wife.

Tsunade coughed to get everyone’s attention again. She then nodded to the two Shinigami to explain their story once again. Once they brought the shinobi up to speed with their Hokage they allowed them to ask any questions.

“What kind of enemy are we dealing with here?” Neji asked wanting to get the initial facts before even considering to take this mission.

“Our ranks are similar to those you have here; we have thirteen squads with the most powerful fighter being the captain. To put it into simple terms, three of those captains went rogue and sided with our enemies, the Hallows, more specifically Arrancars, which are a more evolved hallow. Hallows are souls that have lingered too long in the world of the living, either refusing to, or don’t know how to pass on. Up until recently, we have been able to keep them in check, but the stronger Arrancars called Espadas are now exhibiting new abilities we’ve never seen in hallows. In fact, according to our sources, they are using shinobi techniques.”

The crowd in front of him froze; now any possible white noise that was going on in the room ceased and everyone’s concentration was on the lieutenant.

“According to our source, there was one technique that stood out from the rest; it was attributed to one shinobi clan in particular. A clan specific to this village, which is why we are coming to you, seeing as you’ve dealt with them in the past. I believe the name was Uchiha.”

The room was deathly silent. No one had even dared to speak of the runaway in years and most had all but given up hope that they would ever bring him back to the village. After a few moments, everyone’s eyes had wondered to rest on Naruto. He stood silently, his eyes cast to the floor. His fists were clenched and shaking.

“Well,” she said, his voices sounded strained, as if her were struggling not to scream at the top og his lungs,” what are we waiting for?” all the shinobi looked to the Hokage.

The blonde thought for a moment then sighed.” It would appear that our internal disputes have bled into another’s war.  Even so, I can’t allow for a ninja of the Leaf, even a disgraced rogue, to aid in the destruction of thousands of lives. There will be many battles ahead, can I count on all of you to right the wrongs done by Sasuke Uchiha, and bring him back here to face his crimes?”

 She looked to her shinobi; she had watched over most of them since they were young and watched them grow into her strongest and finest. She had become good friends with Gai and Kakashi as well. Every single one of them had the same look of determination and confidence as they all nodded and answered, “Hai, Hokage-sama.”   

“Very well, then. Captain Kuchiki,” she said.

“Hai”

“The Konohagakure will accept your contract. I will be sending you my best shinobi for however long they are needed,” she said as she looked at him, then she turned and faced the group, “I expect updates and progress reports for the duration of this mission. You have three hours to pack what you deem necessary and say your goodbyes.”

“Hai,” the group said in unison and left the room.

Both Kuchiki and Abarai bowed, “Arigato gozaimasu, Hokage-sama,” the captain said.

“hn,” she replied,” Just make sure they come back alive, Uchiha is not an opponent to take lightly, even more so if your enemies are as strong as you say”

“I’ll do my best,” He replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Impossibilities are Endless**

At the three hour mark, fifteen people stood assembled in the Hokage’s office. Thirteen of these faces were familiar to her; they were the shinobi she had watched grow from innocent children into formidable warriors without match. The other two, though seemingly normal to the untrained and uninformed, were beings of untold power and unimaginable secrets.

             Tsunade watched as Neji pulled a map of the Elemental Continent and its surrounding countries and flattened it onto the floor. “So where is this Soul Society you spoke of? I’ve never heard of it,” he inquired in a very Neji-like manner.

            “I’m afraid you won’t be able to find it on any map of this world,” Renji said, “where we are going is a place for the dead and the few living given leave to come and go as they want.”

“That being said,” Captain Kuchiki began as he pulled a small drawstring pouch from a pocket in his haori and handed it to Renji, who then handed an item from the bag to each shinobi. “You will each need one of these in order to safely pass through the Senkaimon Doors. It will also allow you to see that which can’t be seen with the living eye”

“You mean those demon things you spoke of?” Ino asked as she accepted the small metal object she was handed. It was a small silver shield with a flaming skull etched into the face. It hung from a silver chain so it could be worn around the neck.

“Hallows, yes” Renji confirmed, “these charms will allow you to travel across dimensions to the soul society. They will also allow you to see, hear, touch and interact with the supernatural beings in the World of the Living.”

Once everyone had the charms settled around their necks and asked a few more questions, Captain Kuchiki pulled a small wooden key out of a pocket in the inside of his kimono. He walked to the center of the room and stood so he was facing the group of fighters he was to escort. He turned a quarter turn to his left and stuck the key out into the air like he was putting it into the lock of a door and let go. He turned to the fighters, who were astonished to see the key floating in midair.

“If all of your questions have been satisfactorily answered, I suggest we make our way to the Seireite without delay.” He said, waiting for the nods of affirmation from the shinobi that they were; indeed, ready to embark on this new quest. When he got them, he turned back to the key and turned it one full rotation. As soon as he did a set of solid wooden doors with rice paper windows appeared and slide open to reveal a white void. He looked once again to the shinobi warriors, “are you ready?”

They nodded and he stepped though the gate. At that point Tsunade stood and slammed her fist against her desk and she stared her shinobi down, “Consider these direct orders from your Hokage,” she said, forcing the slight quiver out of her voice, “absolutely all of you WILL come back home. Under no circumstances are any of you allowed to die while on this mission, do I make myself clear?”

“Hai, Hokage-sama!” was the unanimous reply as one by one they stepped through the gate. Once they were all through, the gate closed and then dematerialized right in front of her eyes. Tsunade sat down again with a sigh.

“They’ll be alright, Lady Tsunade,” Shizune said, “It will take nothing short of an apocalypse to kill that group”

“I hope you’re right, Shizune, I really do”

* * *

 

  **Through the Senkaimon Gate......**   

 

 

As each shinobi stepped through the gate they were blinded by a bright light. Once they’re vision cleared they found themselves no longer in the Hokage’s office, but in what looked like a courtyard of some kind.

“Sugoi,” murmured Ino as they followed the Captain and Lieutenant through a maze of corridors that even Kakashi had a hard time following until they came upon a large set of doors.  Byakuya knocked and both doors immediately swung open. The group was lead inside and the doors slammed shut behind them.

For the most part, the large meeting room was empty save for two people at the far end of the room. There was an old man sitting on a raised platform, he was wearing the same white haori that Byakuya was and he looked very much in charge. Standing at attention next to him was a white haired man who looked to be in his late thirties, but that was hard to tell seeing as his face was half hidden beneath the sunglasses he wore.

“Welcome, Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf,” the old man addressed the group, “I am Captain Yammato, the Head Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads of the Soul Society. You have our thanks for coming to our aid with such short notice.”

Kakashi stepped forward, “We are Shinobi, Yammato-taicho. Short notice is our specialty. We came because an internal affair from our village has bled into your own battle creating quite the predicament for both our causes, out Hokage believes it only fair we help clean up the mess.”

“In any case, the Soul Society is grateful for the assistance. Once you get settled in, we will debrief you all on what to expect. Captain Kuchiki if you would escort our guests to the Third Squad barracks.”

“Yes, sir,” he said, “has the Squad Three recon team returned from Karakura yet?”

“Not yet, when the captain last reported in, they had just fended off another attack. Kurosaki’s group had been ambushed by four arrancar, two of which were Espada. Both groups took serious amounts of damage.” Yammato answered with an irritated sigh.

“Were there any fatalities?”

“No, thanks to the Captain’s extensive medical knowledge, no lives were lost. All members of the reconnaissance team will return to the Seireitei within the day. If that will be all Captain Kuchiki, you may take your leave now.”

“Yes, sir,” Captain Kuchiki, then turned and addressed the shinobi, “if you would follow me, I will take you to the Squad Three Guest Barracks, they will serve as your living quarters for the duration of your stay.”

“Lead the way Kuchiki-taicho,” Kakashi replied and motioned for the group to follow them out into the maze of corridors one again.

On the journey to the barracks, Kakashi began to observe the effect this new environment had on is group. He silently observed the younger warriors, watching them memorize the path they were taking, scouting for possible escape routes should something go awry, each of them secretly fingering a weapon of some sort, though their faces were covered with well trained masks of intrigued boredom. ‘They’re nervous,’ mused Kakashi, as they should be, if the Gods of Death were contracting THEM for help, there was surely going to be a battle like they’d never seen before.

Just then a black butter fly fluttered in front of the two Shinigami, and Captain Kuchiki let it land on is hand. Immediately the relaxed air of the group tensed and Renji shot is captain a concerned glance.

“A Hell Butterfly?” he said, confused.

“I see, very well,” Byakuya said to the butterfly as it flew off toward its next destination.

Kiba leaned over to Choji, “What the hell? Does this guy talk to bugs like Shino does?” he asked, earning a cross glare from the bug user.

“Is there trouble, Captain?” his subordinate asked.

“Lieutenant Abarai, you will have to take the group the rest of the way to the barracks, it seems that the Third Squad team is returning to the Seireite, Captain Yammato has called an urgent meeting for all the Squad Captains. He has also requested that the team captain of the Shinobi group be present as well,” Byakuya looked to Kakashi, “Is that acceptable?”

“Sounds good to me, at least I’ll be able to get some intel on what we’re up against,” he shrugged, “Shikamaru, you’re in charge.”

“Why me? Make Gai do it,” he complained, pointing is thumb behind him at Gai. Kakashi shot him his best “you-really-want-me-to-leave-the-overgrown-ballerina-in-charge” look, which considering that he only had one visible eye was pretty damn impressive. “Because Gai isn’t exactly babysitter material”

“That’s right,” Gai agreed whole heartedly before he actually registered what Kakashi had said, “Hey, wait a second there.”

“Ch, alright I get the point, I’ll do it,”

“Now that everything is settled, please come with me Hatake-san,” Byakuya said, turning around and heading in the direction they had just come from.

“Hai,” Kakashi headed the same way. One he caught up to the captain, they both flash stepped out of sight.

“Well, alright then, the barracks are down this corridor,” Renji said, and started guiding the shinobi to their destination.

“Oi, Carrot Top, how far are these barracks anyway? It feels like we’ve been walking around this maze for hours,” Naruto, who had been unusually quiet during this trip, hollered at Lieutenant Abarai. Said Shinigami grimaced as a large tick mark appeared on his forehead at the nickname.

“Naruto! Be polite,” Hinata chastised

“My name is Renji Abarai, Fishcake, not Carrot Top or Pineapple Head or any other stupid nickname you can think up,” Renji replied.

“Fishcake? FISHCAKE!! LEMME AT ‘EM, I’LL KNOCK ‘EM INTO NEXT WEEK!!!” the blonde screeched, being held back by Choji and Kiba.

“HA! As if you could ever beat me in a fight,” the lieutenant taunted sporting a cocky smirk.

“THAT’S IT, LEMME GO DAMMIT. I’LL TEACH YOU NOT TO SCREW WITH ME YOU BAST- OOF!” His sentence was abruptly cut off when Ino hit his head so hard his face promptly made friends with the ground, “That’s enough Naruto!” she growled.

“What a pain,” Shikamaru drawled, scratching the back of his head.

“Please excuse my husband’s rudeness,” Hinata said and bowed deeply in apology

Renji blushed and suddenly looked sheepish “Oh, no. its fine, don’t worry about it. It’s partly my fault anyway.”

“OH WHAT A YOUTHFULL DISPLAY OF FORGIVENESS, DON’T YOU AGREE GAI-SENSEI?” Rock Lee suddenly exclaimed with a clenched fist and tears in his eyes.  Maito Gai swoops in beside Lee in an equally ridiculous pose.

“INDEED IT IS, MY OBSERVANT PUPIL. WE MUST CELEBRATE THIS JOYOUS DISPLAY OF MANLY GRACIOUSNESS BY- YOWCH!!!”

“There will be none of that here, sensei,” yelled Ten-Ten, who had brought out a paper fan and whapped both the Green Leotard Twins upside the head with it while Neji just face-palmed.  Shino just stood in the background, wondering why the hell they brought those two along to begin with.

Shikamaru sweat-dropped, ‘I’m surrounded by imbeciles’ he thought, ‘what a pain.’

“Ahem,” coughed Renji to regain everyone’s attention, “we’ve arrived” he said as he gestured to a large gate with the kanji for the number three etched into the dark-stained doors

 


End file.
